Away From The Fire (Shadow The Hedgehog Love Story)
by ErasedUser
Summary: A girl named Angel is chased and attacked by three hedgehog rapist, although shadow continues to protect her, but when he discovers she has a chaos emerald inside her and the rapist can track her down, he has to cover up her tracks. But she also fears self confidence and has no more chances of trusting people. But when she looses her memory for a while, she has no idea what's going
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I am so excited to write my new story "Away From The Fire" and all the chapters. sorry for all the spelling mistakes or anything. Um, I've always been writing stories since I fell in love with Shadow... I use to love Silver and hate Shadow, but now I like shadow. Its now the complete opposite!...so I hope you enjoy.

enjoy the story!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Chapter 1

The love circle has gotten worse as I grew. It all started when I was 5 years old.

My stepdad raped me. Ever since I was 5 years old. By the time I was the age of 7 I was in a lot of activities just to get away from him, like cheerleading, dance, and mostly soccer. I also took acting classes, voice lessons for high pitches, and piano lessons. I also been in my first pageant when I was 5 years of age, but that's where all the trouble started.

When I first won, my step dad took me in the handy cap bathroom and sat me on the toilet. He kept stroking my hair. He said it was gonna hurt at first, but you'll get use to it. After that, I felt something be pushed inside me. It hurt so bad. He put duct tape over my mouth from me screaming. Since then I've been scared to go by him, be left alone, and even to look at him.

Every year, my stepdad will punish me every Christmas night. I will be raped and beaten. All my friends will ask me "what happened?" I would never tell them. I've never told anyone in my life. I thought I could never trust anyone to tell or talk too about it. My stepdad said if I told anyone about this he would punish me again. My mom knows about the raping, but not about the beating. She never did anything about it. She would hear me screaming in the middle of the night from my dad raping me. She would ignore it. I could never forgive her for what she did. When I was around 5 years old, I heard my mom and stepdad arguing about something. I heard my stepdad say my name once or twice. Then, I heard my mom yell "Fine! I'll do it!" She then took me into the bathroom and put me in the bathtub... she combed my hair, and she sprayed perfume on me and told me it was gonna be okay... and she let him come in and rape me.

Every time, I think of that story. I cry myself to sleep. But, god gave me a gift this year. My stepdad died in Jail for robbing the Royal Oak Bank and selling drugs to homeless people, and of course raping me. I had mixed emotions when my mom died. Sometimes I was happy, sad, or mad, well most of the time.

Shadow the hedgehog was protecting me from Mephiles, jet, and an evil clone of silver. I knew he loved me... he would do anything to keep me safe. I could never forget the one important quote he said to me. Mephiles always wanted my money, everything I had. Some people didn't even care. My dad was a no good alcoholic. He'd beat my 2 brothers and hit my friends, every boy I'll talk to he'll be in my business. Everyone hating my dad, his own family didn't like him. Not even ours did. My life was passionate when my dad moved out. My mom and I were happy, living our dream. I had the best mother ever! Our past is behind us now. We have to learn there is good and bad things in life and we have to move on.

In grade school I was a straight A student. A very good role model and the teachers expected the better for me. Mostly, I was the favorite student. But, when I turned 12, something started to change. My body was developing. My chest got bigger and my hair grew longer. I grew taller and my voice got lighter. I got my period at 13. Sometimes, I would cry at night for just no reason. Sometimes, I would just… touch myself at night, before I went to bed or in the morning when I wake up. I couldn't control it. I started to change. I had started trying to become sexually active and focusing more on boys. I craved all kinds of food, becoming cranky from cramping. I was flirting with guys. Until, I found shadow. I knew he was the one! I knew he was mine forever. I hoped, wished, and dreamed to have a family. I hoped, wished, and dreamed to be together forever.

Scourge kidnapped me again. I was locked in a room. No bathroom, no closet, just a plain room. It was boring I didn't know how to escape. I wanted someone to save me. But who? Who would save me? Not my mom, not anyone. I looked around. I hoped, wished, and dreamed to escape, I can, and I had to escape, nothing can stop me. I had to find a way to escape, but how? I looked for a way out. Am I trapped? When I opened the only door I looked left and right. I saw robots and machines everywhere. That's when I knew Eggman was the person who came up with this, but why? Why would he want me? What am I worth? What did I do to him?" I asked myself questions like these. Why would he do this? It's not fair!"

My stomach started to have cramps. I was dying to get out of here. Step by step I took. I then felt someone grab me. It was Scourge.

"You're not going anywhere!" He screamed. I was held onto by robots. I couldn't move my arms because the robots held onto me. I didn't know where they were taking me but it wasn't the same room I was in. This time it had windows, a bathroom, and a closet. The room was all white. I'd be better off all around the ship then this stupid room. I knew I had to escape before something bad happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I didn't know how I was going to escape! I wanted to go home! Jet, Scourge, and evil clone of Silver kidnapped me again, only if I had a plan. I looked at the window on my side, in the bed. That's it! I got an Idea! I lifted the window seal open and cut the screen. I slid myself through. It was a long way down, but I think I can manage. I was afraid of heights. Maybe I'll just die! I climbed down the building trying not to touch a loose brick. I fell on my back. I was in so much pain right now, you don't even know it! I tried to get up but I couldn't the guards were running towards me! I had to get up! All I thought was get up Angel! Get up! I started to slowly pull myself up. I was shuddering, looking back each time. They were getting closer and closer and closer. I slowly started to make my way to the wall and climbed it. The guards tried to pull me down. I was losing my grip. Think about your braveness, everything! Think about everything you'll lose if you don't make it. I pushed off and pulled myself on top of the wall and made a fall landing in a pile of leaves. I ran off trying to not worry about my pain. When I wasn't looking I tripped into a another hedgehog. He was black with red stripes on him. He looked down at me, he didn't look mad at me.

"Are you alright?!" he said in a dark tone

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm sor-" I stopped.

"What?" he asked

"Who are you?"

"I'm shadow... shadow the hedgehog... and just watch where you're going." Shadow said. I don't remember seeing him around anywhere... he gave me a wicked smile. Was he reading my mind?

"I'm sorry, I'll just go." I was trying not to show my fear of him. I got up and started my way. Shadow grabbed my arm. I looked back at him.

"What do you want?" I asked nervously.

"You fear me.." he said... I looked at him nervously and fear. I was shuddering.

"You read minds?!" I asked curiously. Shadow nodded and I blushed.

"Don't try to hide it." He said with a smirk. I slapped my hand from his grasped and I ran, but he didn't come after me. I ran home. I fell asleep on the couch. I couldn't believe what was happening to me... I thought to myself. Shadow was so cute and adorable! I-I missed him... but I didn't even know him like that... What was I thinking? I couldn't be in love, right?... I kept saying his name over and over and over again. I then noticed I was obsessed with him... I looked up at the ceiling then back down on the table. Shadow was written all over my arm and on a piece of paper. I've never felt like this since high school. Let me be exact. Since the ninth grade, I didn't want to be like this. But I was. I couldn't stand it. I ran upstairs. What else do this involved?! I couldn't control my hands, my fingers, I was writing on the walls. This still couldn't be happening. But I knew I was crazy about Shadow. Maybe I should clear my mind. Yeah, I'll do that. What place relaxes me? That's it! The Coffee Shop. The coffee shop was bright with lights. My town was very supportive. I work at the coffee shop, but I have the whole month off because of school and birthday. I am in college for the year. I've been in college for 3 years now wanting my doctor's degree. I want to become a doctor and a children's doctor too, but that's busy work. I mean I'm only 17, nut I'm really smart and I skipped a couple of grades. When I 15 years old, I skipped ninth, tenth, and eleventh, and twelfth grade. My mom is encouraging me. She's been a complete bust when my dad died from a car accident.

The Coffee shop was my escape from home, school, college, and mostly drama. I was sitting in the back alone. I sipped my coffee. How was this going to end up? Did I like Shadow? Why did I react that way?! I was so embarrassed! I sipped my coffee again. The forth coffee I had under an hour. I couldn't tell or explain how I felt. When he touches me, it's like fireflies flying all around me. Birds singing, rainbows sparkling, the sky is blue, the rain is drizzling. I just feel happy, no wait, I feel excited! The best feeling ever was revealed! His dark skin and his white chest fur and his red eyes, he looked so adorable.

"Mam'... excuse me?!" a young white cat called me, knocking me out of my thoughts. I realized I was drooling. I wiped my lip with a napkin.

"Would you like more coffee?!" she asked. I looked up at her.

"No thank you." I said back, kindly.

"Well, your bill will be here in a sec... alright?!" She told me.

"Thanks for telling me" I replied in a sweet and generous tone trying not to scream from irritation.

"Your welcome! Are you still a straight A student in school?" She asked me, giggling and smiling.

"Yes, of course." I said, getting irritated already.

I wanted to yell at her from knocking my thoughts out of place. What was wrong with me? Why was I acting like this? I was so curious why.

The waiter Jane gave me my bill and I paid. I wondered curiously about if Shadow liked me or hated me. I felt a funny feeling in my stomach. I had to find out what was really going on. I couldn't let Shadow find out. Not until he tells me first. I walked home after. I was still thinking about Shadow. I couldn't get him out of mind! Even if I tried so hard to get him out but it was no use. Home was a sweet place. I thought about it as I sat on the grass by the coffee shop. I felt dizzy.

"Home Sweet Home" I told myself. I smiled and giggled softly, maybe a few chuckles but that was it. I thought about if Jet was going to kidnap me again. What if he kills me this time?! Or rapes me for escaping! I thought again. I thought about that one time I tried to escape...They took me upstairs and threw me on the bed.

"Don't come near this door!" Jet said angry. I cried and cried so much, begging someone would help me. I looked out the window and thought hard. I would rather die than be here. I could do the same thing in my dream. I climbed onto the roof, but I slipped to the ground it was a long fall. I felt the pain in my stomach and blood rushed out, I was going to die! I thought... I also thought about if Shadow saved me and carried me in his arms?! I smiled widely.

That would be, just, amazing! I thought before I collapsed on the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Someone woke me up out of my thought. I'm glad!

"Angel, Angel, Angel!" I woke up from a deep thought in my mind.

" W-What happened?"

"You blacked out. My mom said. You were sleeping and I heard you scream so I came here to check on you... Are you feeling okay?"

"So I'm not at the mansion with Jet?"

"Who's Jet?" my mom asked.

"Um, a friend. A special friend."

"Well, I would like to meet this friend."

"Um mom?" she looked at me. "You don't want to do that... we're not dating or anything... we're not even close friends..." I warned her, looking down.

"Okay, okay." she said with a calm down look. There was nothing but silence in the room for a couple of seconds.

"So, um, mom... who brought me home?"

"Well... I don't know? He was this hedgehog, that said you knew him and-"

"Hedgehog?" I thought. Then it came to me. "Mom I have to go." I said running out the door.

"Okay, but where are you going?" I slammed the door. I ran to the corner to see shadow.

"Shadow! Wait up!" I yelled rushing towards him.

"Angel?"

Shadow! I grasped.

"Are you coming to-" I hugged him tightly. I was so excited to see him! He hugged me back.

"I know I'm happy too." He chuckled smiling.

"Wait, I never said that."

"I know, I could feel it in you...I see someone has a crush, cause you didn't let go of me yet." I blushed.

"Shut up!" He chuckled.

"I hate you!" I said playfully.

He gasped, "I can take you back to Jet's if you want me too."

"You're not going to take me back there, I'm sure of it."

"Well think again." I blushed when he picked me up, bridal style.

" Okay, okay I'm sorry... Just put me down!"

"See I told you were in love with me" I blushed deeply. I was so red I was redder then that knuckle head. Our face were really, really close together. They were inches apart.

"Um, I have to get going now." I said shaking nervously.

"Um, okay" he said confused. I was walking home. my house was just around the corner, I was feeling confident walking home by myself, until Jet jumped in front of me. I screamed, but I think Shadow heard me because he came rushing towards me. I looked at Shadow.

"Well, who do we have here? Its Shadow, the brave one they say." Mephiles said

"Just leave her alone" Shadow said.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you? Huh?"

"Just leave her alone!"

"No" Mephiles denied.

Jet slid his hand down my body and I felt something touch me, the place I didn't want to be touched.

"Oh, Shadow!" I cried.

"What are going to do about it, shadow? Mephiles asked.

"Now let's try this again, get away from her!" Shadow growled at Mephlies.

"No..." Mephiles looked at him as Shadow jumped towards him. Shadow took out his chaos emerald and stabbed him in the heart.

"You fools! Get him off me!" Shadow hissed as them as they came close.

"Shadow!" I said concerned. I ran up to him but Jet flipped me over. I moaned in pain as Jet and Silver punched me and kicked me in my rib, mostly in my face. My nose was full of blood and so was my side. My rib cage was probably damaged, maybe permanently. I tried to get up. Slowly was I walking, trying to catch my breath. I was losing vision. Everything was swirling around me in a circular motion.

"Okay Shadow, you win for now but I will be back. Go ahead take her, Mephlies said. But Jet punched and elbowed my stomach. I couldn't move now. My lungs hurt and my stomach was numb. My throat was dry and my legs grew weak.

"Shadow", I said in so much pain. I was gasping for air as I swallowed my spit in my dry and fiery throat.

"Angel!" He cried in horror. Mephlies laughed and jumped him.

"GET OFF ME!" Shadow screeched as he cried deeply. He slashed Mephiles stomach and cracked some bones in Jet's and Silver's legs.

"Ahh! Get me out of here!" Mephiles cried. Jet nodded as he found his way to his chaos emerald and all Shadow knew was he disappeared into the dark with Jet and the other hedgehog with a flash.

Angel! Shadow gasped. I wasn't moving at all nor was I putting effort into it if I was. Shadow felt something was wrong. He picked me up bridal style.

"We've got to get her to the nearest hospital", he felt the blood rush through his body when they didn't let him in the hospital room with me to see if I was okay, he would have to wait. Minutes passed and still no answer.

"Um ... Shadow right?" the nurse asked, with concern.

"Yes.. W-where's A-Angel?" Shadow mumbled and stumbling over his words. "I want to see her now!" Shadow declared as he felt his mind become stressed. He wanted to cry. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in the house with me.

"Um..."

"Please tell me she's fine." He said.

"Um... No she's not fine, would you like to see her?"

"Of course not! Yes I want to see her! She has to okay!"

"Um... I'm afraid not, she has a broken rib cage and she has a split muscle. " The nurse complained.

"What! I need to see her!" Shadow demanded.

"Sir! Sir! You need to calm down... but I have to ask, is she your girlfriend?"

"Oh... Um no she's just a close friend, a very close friend." He looked at the ground so depressed.

"If I lose her... I wouldn't know what to do without her." Shadow revealed... "She's like a sister to me."

"Do you want to see her or not?" the nurse asked him.

"Yes I do!" He screeched.

"Okay then... let's go." she said smiling at him. He gave her a soft smile.

~SHADOW P.O.V~

My stomach was in knots, and my heart was pounding out of my chest in the elevator, going up. Just thinking about her, it made my legs shaky and my body shut down. But when my body really shut down was when I saw her in the hospital bed. My heart sunk to my stomach. I loved her, but how could I tell her that? I would've cried if I had the chance too.

I sat on the bed and she laid her head on my legs. She felt weak and she was shivering or shuddering. There was coldness in the air while it circulated in the air. I pulled the covers up as she moaned in pain. I pulled her close to me as she snuggled against me. I felt her soft legs on mine as her fingers intertwined with mine. She looked at me as I stared at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Shadow?" She whispered softly saying my name.

"Yes, Angel?" I said stroking her long golden brown hair.

"Do you ever think I'm going to feel better soon?" she asked me.

"I'm hoping, promising, and praying for you to feel better." I said

"Oh, Shadow!" she said hugging me. Both of my cheeks turned dark pink. She giggled.

"Um, Angel?" I said.

"Yes, Shadow." Angel said.

"You send a fiery feeling up my body when you hug me." He pointed out smiling.

Angel looked stunned as she laid her head on my shoulder. I blushed a rosy red. My cheeks were on fire and my throat was dry. Her hugs were so warm and soft. They make me so... relaxed. I was so nervous from everything that had happened today. I had the same vision in my head every time I thought about it. Everything swirled around my head as I became dizzy. I tried to swallow my spit as she said my name.

"S-Shadow?" she mumbled..

"Yes, Angel?" I answered, looking at her.

"I love you so much." she said as she gave me a shriek.

"I love you too." I announced to her. I felt my heart rate going to panic form to settle and relaxed. Kind of like my romance side. It was the best feeling ever! She loved me! she actually loved me! I couldn't believe it! She was everything to me! She was all i wanted! I could imagine everything we can do together. We would go on walks by the stream, go on dates, look at the beautiful sky on top of the mountains. Maybe we could get married! But he thought again. Woah! Slow down Shadow! I mean I'm only 18 and she's 17. She's focusing on school. You know getting outstanding grades and wanting to get her career! She couldn't want a child if someone gave her one! The nurse came in a couple of minutes later.

"Sir, she's going to have to stay overnight." the nurse said concerned.

"Well is it serious?" He asked trying not to break out in tears.

"It is at a point.. But it can get serious... We would have to keep her overnight until she's healed."

"Well is there any chance I could stay with her?"

"Um... I'm afraid not, not because we don't want you too, but its just that we think you'll be a distraction, she will need lots and lots of resting to heal to be able to recover tomorrow."

"Oh", Shadow said looking down at the ground, depressed as he broke out in tears.

"I'm afraid when she falls asleep, you will have to go."

"Okay." he said as he gasped for breath from crying to hard.

"What was that all about and w-why are you crying?!" I asked.

"Um... They're saying that, when you go to sleep, I have to leave." He sucked in his cheeks as he shivered.

"Well then I will never go to sleep." I said smiling.

"No" he denied. "I'm gonna go so you can get some rest."

"But Shadow!" I cried

"The faster you go to sleep, the faster you will heal." he said kissing me on the forehead.

"Got it?" he said. I shook my head yes.

"Got it." I whispered, as I felt Shadow wiping my tears away. Shadow exited out the door and continued walking down the hallway. I missed him already.

~SHADOW P.O.V~

I missed Angel so much. I just hope she feels better to go home. I don't know how I'm gonna sleep at night knowing she's in the hospital, alone. I can't wait till I see her tomorrow so I can wrap my arms around her body and kiss her? And maybe hug her like I did in the room. Oh I just miss her so much I can't live without her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Angel's P.O.V~

I couldn't sleep... I only slept for 3 hours. Its 6:17am. I'm suppose to go home around 7am. I was up all night thinking about my mother... thinking about her being sick and all that made me feel light as air... I loved her so much! And my brothers too! They protected me! I can't wait to go home today! Well, that's if I go home. I never felt like this... EVER! Shadow makes me feel as light as air. Oh, I missed my mom so much! I just wish she was here so I can feel her soft warm arms wrapped around me. Holding me close, making me feel safe and heart-warming again. I just miss herm so much! I don't know how many times I can say it. It just feels like its not enough. I can't wait to feel her soft warm arms wrap around me! I like Shadow as a friend! Nothing more than you think of!

~Shadow's P.O.V~

I couldn't sleep, most of the whole night I was up thinking about Angel. That's how much I loved her. How could I tell her that now? I would sacrifice the world for her. I would never give her up for anything! Thinking about the hug, made my body tingle inside... I think the softer side is coming out of me. Or, it might have been there the whole time. I just can't recognize it just yet.

~Angel's P.O.V~

"Angel, sweetie?" I heard a voice call.

"What?" I said waking up and pulling the covers over me, from the sunshine shining in my face.

"Don't you want to go home." the nurse said smiling at me. I pulled the covers off of me and sat up. At that point... I thought of Shadow. I don't care about anything else! I just want to see my Shadow!

"Of course I want to go home." I said excited to see Shadow. The nurse helped me get out of bed. The only thing that was in my mind was Shadow and his warm black fur. I felt the unexplained feeling coming back. I can't explain it. How it felt towards me. I walked down the flights of stairs to see Shadow holding his arms out in front of him for me to give him a gigantic hug... And I did.

"Oh, Shadow! I missed you so much!" I said running towards him and jumping on him and wrapping my arms around him. He spun around. It felt so good to see him! Next thing you know, my heart starts pounding and my blood starts rushing and the heat from my blood starts to rise towards my cheeks. The unexplained feeling was happening again. Wait, what? Unexplained feeling? What?

"I missed you too, A lot." He said putting me down. He smiled at me.

"What?" I said smiling back. I can't believe I use to fear him.

"Nothing... I'm just glad you're coming home." He said pulling me in a tight embrace. It felt soooooo good. I smiled brightly.

"Me too." I said, hugging him back tightly.

"We could stand here, or we could go home." I suggested. He laughed.

"Alright, alright. Calm your nerves!" He said picking me up bridal style. The unexplained feelings was coming back. This time, it was much bigger than before. My whole face turned red as he began to walk home. I finally asked where we were going.

"Um Shadow? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, since you finally asked... we're going to your house." He said.

"Why?" I asked, screaming.

"Woah! Well I thought about it and I thought you want to go home. Right?" He replied, but asking me a question at the same time.

"No! I want to stay with you!" I was about to cry.

"Angel, you need to go home. Your mom is old and she's sick. She needs you" He said.

"Yeah, but my brothers can take care of her." I cried.

"Yeah, but Angel, it wouldn't be the same without you, your one of her kids. She'll die not to see you there. Maybe she'll think you're in the woods somewhere, or kidnapped." He explained to me. I looked down sadly, with depression to be exact.

"I-I guess." I said unsure of my answer.

"Plus, your mom is probably worried sick about you." He reassured me.

"Yeah, she probably is worried." I said constraining on my thoughts. We finally made it. It wasn't that far from where we live. I would think my mom would be worried but when I walked in the house... there was blood everywhere... on the walls, in the kitchen, on the furniture. At first I thought someone had a fight and it got ugly. But, I ran upstairs following the trail of blood where the blood have been scattered all over the bathroom. My puppy was barking. When I looked in the bathroom tub... it was over... I broke down... my mom was dead...I screamed with tears in my eyes, falling to the ground. Shadow came running in. I was surprised he was still there. He already knew what happen when he saw all the blood in the house. He pulled me in a tight embrace and held me tightly... My 4 month year old baby Husky puppy named Snowball snuggled up by us... my mom was gone... she was gone for the rest of my life. Who could of done this horrible thing to my mom. There was a note that said: PLEASE READ!

Dear Angel,

Did you really think I would never do something like this... well think again! You weren't suppose to escape! Scourge and Jet told me you were with Shadow and yours brothers were taking care of your mother! Your mom is dead and your brothers are with me! HA! So, this is what you get! You killed your own mother! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sincerely, E.M

Who has the initials E.M? I thought. Then I remembered who would of did it... Eggman!

I had no choice but to cry in Shadow's arms. He hugged back tightly, knowing he was going to kill Eggman for making his crush cry.

~Shadow P.O.V~

That bastard! I'm going to kill him! He made my little Angel cry! I was not about to let this slide! I've had to many things slide past him! But not this time! But when? When was the right time to do it?! Not right now obviously... I have to think about it.. But he's not going to hurt my love again! And I mean it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My Birthday!?

*DREAM*

"Mom?... mom?" I yelled, as I walked closer to a green door. I slowly turned the door knob to see Scourge. I tried to run. But, he shut the door tight. There was no way to escape... Except the window. Which I tried to run to. But, Mephiles appeared. Then Jet appeared. They slowly walked towards me, looking and smiling evilly at me. I backed away slowly. I gasped as I felt my body hit someone else's. I turned around quickly to see my Eggman I looked him straight in the eyes that I didn't notice that he was unbuttoning my shirt... I tried to escape but Mephiles, Jet, and Scourge was holding me down.

"NO!" I yelled.

I woke up and started to cry. I tried to wipe away my tears but they fell back. I wanted be strong. I decide to get out of bed and I walked downstairs. I didn't even know where I was. The stairway was curved as the lights glowed on the ceiling. What is this place I asked myself.

"Surprise!" I heard from behind me. I turned quickly and smiled. I didn't even know half the people who were there... there was a pink hedgehog, a blue hedgehog, a silver hedgehog, and a red Echidna... they're probably Shadow's friends I thought. I already knew SIlver. We've been best friends since I couldn't remeber. Maybe, before I could walk? I dont know, beats me.

"What's all this for?" I asked.

"For the special birthday girl." Shadow said from behind me. Birthday?... Oh, yeah! My birthday!... I must of been thinking about my mom too much I forgot about my birthday. Shadow wrapped his arms around me. I smiled. Everyone else smiled too. Shadow took my hand.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. He smirked.

"You'll see." He said picking me up. I blushed deeply as I held myself up right. Everyone else followed behind. I kept looking up at him. He then put me down and covered my eyes.

"shadow?" I said confused of what was going on right now.

"Yes Angel?" he said smiling at me.

"Can I open my eyes?" I said.

"Yes you can" He said smiling wider. I opened my eyes . There you saw a huge stack of presents. My eyes grew wide. Shadow laughed.

"Did you buy all these?" I said looking at the kitchen table that had a hugd cake on it with Presents at the bottom with my favorite color. .

"No, silly!... I only bought 2..." He said with his smile shining bright.

"Then where did the other presents come from?" I asked.

"Well, some of them are from your friends... some are from your family." He said hugging me from behind.

"and from us!" Silver screeched.

"Can I open them now?" I asked looking at them.

"Sure, its your birthday not ours... but before you open them... your mom wanted me to give you this." He said handing me a note from my mom. I grabbed the note opening it and reading it.

Dear Angel,

I love you so much... I will miss you and you will always be apart of my little Angel... I want you to hug shadow and tell him to protect you and to keep you safe... I'm down watching over you... I hope this letter keeps you going, staying strong, and boosting up your confidence with people especially Shadow, cause he going to keep you safe for me.

I really will miss you... and I hope your going to be happy your whole life even if I'm not always there right beside you... I hope you can start a new family... and I hope this Shadow guy is really what he seems like... your so lucky that I'm not going to be around and so overprotective all the time... but its sad that I won't see your little baby face again...Just please, please stay safe and stay strong for me.

Sincerely, your mother,

Mary the Hedgehog

"well, what's does it say?" Shadow asked. I turned around not saying anything to him... I just stared at him.

"Angel? are you o-" I cut him off by kissing his cheek lightly. He blushed a heavy pink.

"Oh, um... guys, this is Angel, Angel this is Amy, Knuckles, Manic, and Tails" Shadow introduced. I waved to them and they waved back.

"Can I open my presents before we... you know... do this?" I asked. He nodded and put me down and down in the chair. I sat on his lap grabbing all the small presents.

"Which one are you going to open first?" Shadow asked smiling.

"This one." I said showing him a small present. The box was green and the lace ribbon was pink.

"Who is it from?" Shadow asked kissing my cheek. I blushed.

"Um... its from... my mom..." I said looking at him. He smiled as I opened it... I saw a picture of me and my mom together and it said "together forever, always or never." I stared at the picture. Then I sat it down on the table and Shadow kissed my forehead. I smiled. I then picked up a bright pink box with a blue and green lace ribbon. I cut the ribbon lace because it was hard to open.

"Its from Silver..." I said looking up at him, thinking what could he possibly got for me. I lifted the green lid of the box to see a Shadow doll. I laughed and Shadow smiled. I read the card.

"Here's me wishing you success and happiness today and always!... Happy Birthday!" It said.

"Now I will always have you with me Shadow." I said smiling wide. Shadow smiled much more widely.

"We have to eat the cake!" Shadow pronounced with delight.

"Just one more Shadow, okay?" I said looking at him.

"You know... you can't do whatever you want... I control you" Shadow said chuckling. I rolled my blue eyes.

"Shut up!" I whined.

"No!..." He said teasing me. I giggled.

"I'll make Silver beat you up... I'm not going to feel sorry after." I said crossing my arms.

"Yes you will and you know you will. He's your boyfriend." I looked at Amy. He's not my boyfriend, I love him as a friend. Kind of.

"Yeah, sure." she said rolling her eyes at me.

"Your just jealous because I have him and you dont.." Amy got angry and stormed away..

"I know you Amy! Since Sonic doesnt like you! you tend to steal others because you can't get what you want!" I yelled. Everyone eyes widen. Shadow looked at me as he cleared his mind.

"Some mouth you got there." Shadow said smirking. I rolled my eyes again, not wanting to talk but I did. I then opened one of Shadow's presents. I opened the smallest present he got me. The Box was hot pink with a breast cancer pink ribbon lace. I had so much more presents to open. I lifted the hot pink top off the box to see a silver diamond heart locket... it had little mini crystals or diamonds all around it. I gasped.

"Oh, Shadow!" I said hugging him lightly on his soft warm fur. He hugged back back lovingly.

"We all have a surprise for you but we can't give it to you" Shadow said chuckling, trying to tease me. It was working.

"Come on!" I said getting out of my chair. "You can tell me!.. I want to know!"

"FIne alright." Sonic chuckled.

"So, what's the surprise?" I asked.

"This." Shadow said his hand up my stomach and started to tickle me. Silver, Sonic, and Manic, and Tails helped. I was giggling at first but then I started to laugh a lot. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Stop! Shadow! I can't breathe!" I claimed gasping for breath. He laughed as he stopped. I still feared him a little bit but he was a joy to have around. As a close friend. I think you guys didn't understand. I didn't understand it either. I was craving for shadow, but now I love him as a friend. And it's going to stay that way, maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fell asleep from exhaustion. The next morning I didnt want to get up.

"Angel... Angel" Shadow softly called my name.

"Shadow!" I said as turned around and pulled the covers on top of me. I didnt want to get up. I was so stressed going to bed at 12:30 at night.

"I'm Sorry" he said apologizing. "Go away!" I groaned.

"What? Why?" He said sitting next to me.

"Because I hate you right now!" I said as his ears pinned down. He sighed but chuckled.

"Sorry for making you stay up all night... We just wanted to make you have the best brithday ever this year since you know what happened. " He explain to me once again. I groaned again, irritated.

Shadow left the room because he said he had something "Important" to do. I slipped on a different shirt... I actually changed clothes because I had the same clothes on yesterday. I slept in those clothes in the hospital. I wasn't in the mood for a dress or a skirt... wasn't in the mood for high heels... I don't even wear high heels! So, I slipped on some black skinny jeans, a white shirt with a huge black A on the front, some white converse, some black earrings, and curled my hair. I hate makeup! So I just put on some lip colored lipstick. I then put on the silver locket that shadow got me. I then heard someone knock on the door and I turned around to see who it was... it was that pink hedgehog, Amy.

"Oh, I'm sorry... did I disturb something?" She asked with her eyes glowing evilly. I knew she was probably planning revenge on me.

"No, I'm done at what I'm doing." I replied to her question.

"Okay, well, um lets start this over, you know reset?" I nodded ok, trying to think what her plan is.

"Well, my name is Amy Rose and Shadow wants you downstairs... he said he wants to talk to you about something. I just thought that you should know that." She said with her long bright pink hair.

"Okay." I said passing her and walking downstairs. I was Shadow's friend. Shadow had to prove he loved me to win me over. I wasnt going to express my feelings for him first and it turn out to be a complete bust. I walked in the kitchen to see Shadow talking to these 2 other hedgehogs. One was blue and the other was Silver. They all stared at me. I looked confused. The red Echidna or Knuckle Head, Knuckles walked in. He stared at me too. I was still confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You look great!" Shadow said smiling at me. I smiled back and I looked at the two hedgehogs and the Echidna.

"Oh, um... Angel, this is faker." Shadow told me.

"Sonic!" Sonic yelled. Shadow eyes narrowed at him.

"Angel... this SONIC." Shadow said reassuring Sonic. I knew he hated Sonic, but thats none of my business, for now. I looked a little shy, but I waved back. I didnt even eat any cake yet. I gasped. I didn't open half of my presents... The party was great... we sang songs, we danced, we played games, as a truth or dare, spin the bottle... Shadow told me he wanted me to open the presents before the party so I wont be "destracted". There in my room, on the top shelf in the closet. But after a while, I wasn't looking so good, and Shadow knew that. He pulled me out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" He asked me looking serious, no jokes.

"Nothing." I said answering back quickly, walking away. He pulled my arm back and I was pushed up against his soft warm fur. He wrapped his arms around my waist tightly so I couldn't escape. wrapped in his arms felt so good!

"Tell me. Now." He said in a stern voice.

"It's nothing you should worry about... I'm fine."

"Angel, What's wrong? Tell me now." He demanded. I couldn't help it. Tears started strolling down my cheeks.

"Okay... I change my mind I'm not fine... I miss my mom Shadow!" I cried with more tears streaming down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me and he sat on the couch with me on his lap.

"It's okay." He said very softly.

"No it's not Shadow! my life wont be the same without her! Its a living hell! I mean I can't enjoy my own birthday party without her!" I cried as he started wiping some tears away from my eyes. He gazed into them after.

"I know, but you got me." He said kissing my cheek. That didnt help at all. I started to cry more. I wasnt feeling any better from what he said.

"Your mom is in a better place. Who knows? Maybe she'll visit you some day." I was starting to feel better as I nodded.

"Now, it wouldn't be fun without the birthday girl." He said smiling. I smiled back. His smile became wider. I chuckled and he gave me a wicked smirk. "Where do you want to go?... I mean, your the birthday girl." I smiled.

"Well, I've always wanted to go to that beach with the resort. "Heaven's Beach Resort." I've always wanted to spend the night there." I said cuddling with him. He smiled.

"Okay... then we'll go there." He said.

"Shadow?"

"Yes?" He answered softly.

"Can we not go today?... can we go tomorrow?!" I asked him.

"Sure, why not?!... that will give us time to pack." We then decide not to stay for two day, or four days, but a whole week!... this will be fun!...

"Have you notice that your very weird?" I said smiling trying not to laugh. He blushed.

"Its okay... that's what I like about you." I whispered in his ear smiling. He blushed even more, but the heat in his cheeks he couldn't control. I giggled. I then pecked him on the cheek.

"Shadow, still... I'm really, really sorry from what happened upstairs today."

"Angel... You don't have to apologize... you were just stressed. That's all" He said chuckling. "I should've pounded you for that." He then chuckled harder.

"Yes. Shadow." I said rolling my eyes once again.

"Now, I'm going to go pack... are you coming to pack too?!" he asked.

"Heck, yeah!... but can my friend Jean come she's coming back tomorrow from her vacation she took to Paris?!... She says she really misses Manic and she wants to spend more time with him... and please don't tell Manic because its going to be a surprise." I said giggling. He laughed.

"Sure... and don't worry... your little secret is safe with me for right now." He said smiling.

"Good." I said, hugginghim one more time than pushing him off me. I walked upstairs, and so did Amy.

"You know, your not going to steal him away from me, he's all mine!" Amy whispered.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I asked confused.

"Shadow... your not going to steal him away from me... no matter how hard you try!" Amy said walking away.

"Ha! You sound like Maria!" I yelled at her... Shadow looked at us. Our faces grew a fake smile.

"Woah! Where are you going without us?" Sonic asked. Shadow picked me up and started swinging me around.

"No where faker!" Shadow yelled.

"To Heaven's Beach Resort..." Amy told Sonic. Shadow rolled his eyes at Amy.

"To pack silly!" I said looking at Amy with a evil glare. She did the same back. I wasn't going to let her steal Shadow away from me... not in a million years. We then walked into the room. We weren't even half way done packing when Amy pulled her little prank.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Amy yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Sonic asked worryingly.

"I think I twisted my ankle..." she said lying.

"How?!" Shadow asked.

"I almost tripped over the stool, then somehow I twisted my ankle" Amy said sitting down acting like she was in pain.

"Can I be carried?!" Amy said smirking at me evilly.

"You better not!" I yelled in her ear.

"Can I be carried by you Shadow?!" She asked looking at me grinning.

"Uh... sure.." Shadow said, picking Amy up. He then looked at me. At that point, I was heated with Amy... I had enough of her crap!... but I had to think of something... something that will get Shadow's attention... something that will make him love me more... something heart warming... most importantly, something that will make Amy jealous of course. I thought for a moment... that's it!... My dream! About me getting raped... that will get Shadow's attention. I started to think about the horrible dream. It took me a while to start crying... but I finally did it.

"What's wrong Angel?!" Shadow asked, putting Amy down to hold me. Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms looking at me in disgust.

"The dream I have this morning... please don't let me get rapped." I said sobbing in my hands.

"I wont... I promise" He said, holding me close to him tightly. I looked at the clock. Almost 11:30... I yawned as Shadow put me in bed...

"Goodnight Shadow.." I softly said, closing my eyes weakly.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Shadow I love you. NOT as a friend. I love you as a "special" friend" I told him gently. He smiled.

"I love you too." He announced back. I slowly fell asleep... I kept thinking about the pool. The kids splashing water everywhere, I thought about the arcade and all the games, I thought about their Jacuzzi in the bathroom to take a nice warm bath and relax with your mate, as you would say. What was the resort like?!...Well, we'll have to see when we tomorrow when we go there. But, for right now, I have to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Someone was carrying me for sure. I know because the movement was similar. I was being carried I noticed. I moaned softly and opened my eyes. I could see Shadow putting things in the car and Manic putting me in the bad seat in the car or Van as you would say. I wiped my eyes as I watched Shadow put my things in the trunk. He smiled.

"Morning Beautiful" He said in a sweet tone. His voice was so dark and passionate. I blushed a bright colored pink as my cheeks heated up. I heard someone say Jean's name and I turned around to see Manic having a conversation with Sonic. I saw the look on Manic's face. He didn't look so good... not even happy. I listened.

"That's terrible." Sonic rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"It's ok sonic... I'll be ok..." Manic walked away as he started to cry. It was so depressing to watch someone cry. I unbuckled my seatbelt and jumped onto the sidewalk, hugging Manic.

"Manic don't cry... I'll be ok" I said softly. Sonic looked awkward. I could tell the look on his face he was in pain. Manic pushed me to the ground. I groaned loudly as Shadow ran over towards us. Shadow snatched me up.

"Put your hands on her again and she'll be the last thing you touch!" Shadow had a stern voice.

"I'm sorry" Manic ears pinned down so softly and gently. His voice was even going soft. Poor Manic, I hate to see him like this. Manic was like my brother. Although, I can understand why he's upset right now. Shadow placed me back in the car. I groaned in pain. The pain was so... painful. My head was throbbing and I felt dizzy. I felt relieved that my head didn't hit the sidewalk. Manic got in the car. He had red eyes and puffy cheeks. I didn't want to hug him, but I did. Surprisingly he hugged back. I felt his tears stream down my face onto and down my shirt. Was he actually crying?! Yes he was.

"Manic? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I heard my soft voice say. His eyes were tearing up more, causing more tears to drip down and into my shirt.

"Manic please answer me" I tried to talk softly and calm but his voice was hovering over me. I stroked his face softly. That sort of solved it, A little bit. I was still in pain from the drop but I manage to slip myself out of Manic's arms and I climbed over him to get through the open door. I moaned in pain as I walked to Shadow. I stopped as he was having a conversation with Amy. I didn't look too happy. I felt someone grab their arms around me and turn me around and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you still hurting?!" Sonic asked me.

"yeah" I said. Amy looked at us.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed I looked at her confused. I really didn't know what she was talking about. Amy pushed me down. As I fell I hit my head on the ground. Thankfully, I was on grass. Amy was yelling at Sonic for "picking me up" or should I say for no damn reason... I sighed on the ground. I was ok, but very hurt and disappointed. Not hurt like bruises, but hurt inside for Sonic. I saw a dark shadow cover mine. I looked up to see Shadow staring down at me.

"you okay?!" he said sounding concerned.

"yeah I'm fine" I said relieved. He helped me up.

"How about you stay close to me? Alright?" he said picking me up.

"okay..." I said running me hands up and down his quills softly. Amy was still screaming Sonic and Sonic finally got to screamingback. Shadow sat me on the edge of the van 's truck.

"stay" he said walking away. Manic sat by me. He finally stop crying.

"Can I ask now?" I asked him cringing not wanting him to yell.

"ask me what?!"

"you know, what was wrong with you like 34 seconds ago?" I mocked him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Mina okay?!"

"yeah, okay?!... What about her?!" I asked.

"I thought we were supposed to be together... Together forever... I-I just... I don't know what I did wrong... I thought I was going to get to kiss her... and be her first kiss... But Scourge did. I gasped.

"Who told you?!" I asked biting my lip.

"Scourge told me... We were having a fight about her and it kind of "slipped" out of his mouth..." he looked down sadly.

I'll be okay, I promise" I said kissing his cheek. "I'm here for ya" I couldn't think anything else to say so I just smiled. I don't know what happened to Manic but it was like there was a whole new side of him. He kissed me on the lips. Just little tiny kiss. I was confused. I thought that was it and he was playing around but he looked serious. He kissed longer. I pushed him away after a few seconds.

"Manic you have to remember I'm shadow's girl right now." He looked down.

"Shadow's girl? I thought you were just "friends" He smirked, I blushed deeply. "You have a little crush don't you" He laughed.

"Stop! It's not funny! I love him!" I yelled at him.

"sorry" He apologized.

"It's okay" I said reassuringly. I wasn't on planning telling Shadow. I actually knew how Manic felt inside. I was going to let this slide until he recovers. Shadow came back with Snowball my puppy. I snatched him into my arms. Shadow closed the trunk as he went to his car.

"Shadow where are you going?" I asked.

"There's not enough room... so I have to drive in my car."

"Can I come?! Please?" I asked.

"sure." he said as I hopped in the front seat with him. We took off. Unfortunately, I accidently fell asleep.

*Dream*

Shadow cuddled me every time he'd stopped for a red light. It wasn't that far. It only took about 8-12 hours, depending on traffic. Shadow and the crew didn't want to spend any more money. That means not even on a airplane ticket. They'd spent money on the resort which was soooooooo expensive, spent money on presents, and now on gas. It wasn't long if you'd take online school on the computer. After the long drive, Shadow put me in the hotel bed. Normally you would only see a hotel with 1 or 2 beds, but this resort had 1, 2, or 3 beds in a room. since there was 3 beds in one room and the beds can only fit 2 people in each bed. and there were 7 people, we all decided we should have our own rooms. Shadow and I shared a room. (of course) Amy forced Sonic to share a room with her, and Silver and blaze was in another. Manic was in the room with us. Our rooms were all connected but we would lock the doors for privacy and at night. Which it was night time right now. It was day time where we'd live so it was night time over here. It's the complete opposite. I felt my head on Shadow's chest fur. I opened my eyes and I spoke.

"Shadow?" I spoke.

"Yes, Angel?"

"I love you." I spoke in a soft voice. Shadow smiled.

"Aw, I love you too Angel." he spoke as he kissed my forehead and stroked my forehead. Snowball was laying right next to us. Shadow tried to pull me in kiss very lightly. I pushed away gently. He knew I didnt trust him enough to kiss him. I wish Manic was awoke. He would laugh at us and I can hear his happy voice again.


End file.
